Volání z hloubi duše
by Miyako Ayame
Summary: Len je vyčerpaný a zničený, jeho druhé já toho využije. Co se stane, když se ocitnete jako návštěva ve svém vlastním bytě? A ještě ke všemu se svou druhou, dříve rozumem potlačenou, částí duše? Jednorázové, ale pro slintající fanynky naprosto dostačující (*-*). Yaoi, Shounen-ai. Obsahuje lechtivější scény, ale kdo se bojí, nesmí do lesa, že? (-wo)


Len Kagamine seděl ve svém pokoji a z hlavy se mu doslova kouřilo.

Chtěl se jít alespoň osprchovat, vždyť je pořád ještě v uniformě!

Podíval se na hodiny po své pravé ruce. Bylo za dvacet minut půlnoc.

Chlapec si hlasitě povzdechl. Už zase další probdělá noc… kvůli jedné pitomé písničce.

„Vždyť moje sólo je o pět vteřin kratší než tvoje a ta slova jsou úplně hrozná! Předělej to, a to rychle!" pitvořil se Len po svém alter-egu i přesto že věděl, že parodováním Rin nic nevyřeší a ani jeho práce mu nepůjde rychleji.

Znova uchopil pero mezi prsty a zahleděl se do poloprázdného papíru.

_Jak když mé srdce buší a křídla narůstají…_

Nervózně poklepával perem o stůl. Písmena mu splývala jak zebří pruhy v jednu velkou rozmazanou skvrnu, měl by si dát pauzu, ale nemohl – okamžitě jak by zalehl do postele, Rin by se probudila a začala by se vyptávat na pokrok.

_Ta holka má uši jako rys… a co by jí tak asi řekl?! Že pořád nic? Ne, musí to dokončit… Ale kde proboha vzít tu inspiraci?_ Zasnil se. _Možná že láska není to nejlepší téma… je to pořád dokola, jedno a to samé. Jak může člověk psát o lásce, když jí nikdy nepoznal? Kéž by přišel s něčím novým, ale drahá Rin si pravděpodobně myslí, že skládání chytlavých songů je něco, co se dá udělat za pár hodin a na povel. _

Rozhlédl se po pokoji.

V místnosti matně poblikávala stará lampička, polepená barevnými samolepkami a fotkami z dětství. Vedle psacího stolku, u nějž seděl, stála manželská postel (samozřejmě šlo jen o to, že byla prostornější, název nic nenaznačuje), odkud bylo slyšet klidný dech a občasné zamručení, které přímo lákalo k přidání se k příjemnému odpočívání.

Len jen znaveně odvrátil hlavu a promnul si spánky_. Jak když mé srdce buší a křídla narůstají, slyším tvůj dech, jenž pravdu skrývá, tají… Ne, to je hloupé… co třeba nahradit to ,tam světlo staré lampy, v níž světlušky se mihotají'…_

_Světlušky…_

Cítil, že jeho přepracovaný mozek pomalu, ale jistě vypíná.

„Notak… ještě chvíli být vzhůru…" přemlouval zoufale spací impulzy s tou největší možnou dávkou energie, která mu ještě zbývala a udržovala ho tak bdělého, ale ta ho zrovna v tom okamžiku, naneštěstí, zradila.

_Sen? Nebo skutečnost? Prostor, nebo iluze? Je tohle skutečné? Kde to jsem? Všude je jen šedá barva… Počkat… není to… můj a Rinin pokoj?! _

Len se rozhlížel kolem sebe. Ano, stál ve svém pokoji, ale něco mu na něm nehrálo. Celá místnost byla nasáklá kouřem, jako kdyby se snad týden nevětralo a zažloutlé závěsy už také potřebovaly vyprat. Na dřevěném psacím stole sice stála lampa, ale samolepky měly jinou barvu a na fotkách… nebyli oni.

Ti dva, kteří se hořce a strojeně usmívali ze starých fotek, byli odlišní, vypadali sice jako Rin a Len Kagamine, ale něco na nich bylo jiné.

V obličeji se zdáli jakoby starší, jejich úsměvy nebyly příliš upřímné a i celkový vzhled neodpovídal. Len měl vlasy krásně plavé – bez jediného tmavého pramínku, kdežto chlapec na fotce – ale ne, tohle nebyl chlapec, to byl dospělý muž – měl vlasy bílé jako sníh, stejně tak i žena po jeho boku.

Poznal je. Toto nebyli Rin a Len Kagamine, tohle byly jejich zkaženější části duše – Dell a Deruko Honne.

Po zádech mu přejel mráz, když si uvědomil, že tihle dva nejsou přátelské bytosti a jeho návštěvu budou pravděpodobně nést se zřejmou nelibostí.

Už dříve se pokusili vystrnadit je ze svých těl a ovládnout situaci, ale na rozdíl od nich, například Yowane Haku-san by tohle své lepší části duše - Hatsune Miku - nikdy neudělala. Žila ve světě Mikuina podvědomí klidně a pokojně a občas, když Miku měla slabou chvíli, získala i možnost nakouknout, jak se vede ostatním.

Len se tolik zabral do svých myšlenek, že si ani neuvědomil zkoumavý pohled ve svých zádech. Až když ucítil napětí ve vzduchu, rychle se otočil.

Mezi dveřmi stálo jeho horší já a dívalo se na něj zčásti posměšně a zčásti překvapeně. Honne Dell byl mladý muž, který vypadal prakticky jako Len, až na jeho bílé vlasy, červené oči a poměrně mužnou postavu a výšku. Na svůj věk nevypadal nikdy, kdekdo mu tipoval sedmnáct, osmnáct let. Jeho povaha nebývala nikdy příliš přátelská a otevřená, dost často si neodpustil sarkastickou poznámku anebo věci, které se přímo dotýkaly erotických podtextů. Byl však velice krásný a i přestože byl poměrně nespolečenský (když zrovna nebyl ve své práci, která pro něj byla nesmírně důležitá, jen seděl zavřený doma u laptopu, kouřil jednu cigaretu za druhou a s nikým se moc nebavil), z nějakého důvodu jeho pohled způsoboval Lenovi zvláštní mravenčení.

Nebylo to poprvé, co se takto setkali tváří v tvář, ale ještě nikdy se nestřetli přímo v jejich vlastním pokoji.

„Co tady pohledáváš," prohlásil Dell a dodal: „prcku…"

Len se zatvářil vzdorovitě a založil si ruce na prsou.

„Prostě… jsem byl přepracovaný a usnul jsem… Snad… si nemyslíš, že bych sem přišel schválně, nebo tak…"

„To je mi jedno…" mávl rukou Dell a ležérně se opřel o stěnu.

Pak se na Lena dlouze zadíval a na jeho tváři se objevil malinký, docela malinký vychytralý úsměv. _Takže se to povedlo, podařilo se mi ho uspat…_ pomyslel si.

„Já vám taky nelezu do bytu, tak nechápu, proč lezeš ty k nám!" ozvalo se náhle z kuchyně. Hlas se stále přibližoval, až po chvíli se objevila bělovlasá hlava, patřící Deruko – špatné části Rin.

„Chceš cígo?" natáhla k Dellovi ruku s krabičkou a zapalovačem, ten si jednu vzal. „Chceš taky?" nabídla Deruko velkoryse i Lenovi, ten s rozpačitým díkem odmítl.

Deruko – alter-ego Della, byla známá svým výrazným způsobem líčení, jinak o sobě toho moc do světa nevypouštěla. Silná kuřačka, často opilá – to jsou dvě sousloví, které jsou o ní známa. S Rin měla společné sekýrování a ohromnou sílu, ale Dell byl typ člověka, který si jen tak od někoho spílat nedal, takže hierarchie byla tak nějak oboustranná.

Deruko po chvíli spílání na Lenovo lezení lidem do bytů podotkla, že si půjde koupit cigarety na zítřek a….. že se možná půjde podívat za Haku do hospody... a pak nápadně rychle zmizela.

Tak ti dva jen tak seděli naproti sobě a mlčeli. Za pár minut se Lenovi podařilo své druhé já více rozpovídat, ale i přesto Dell nadále zůstával uzavřený a chladný.

Dell se uprostřed hovoru zvedl, Len chvíli nechápal proč, ale pak se mladý muž vrátil s lahví saké. „Haku." vysvětlil, když uviděl Lenův pohled. „Nechala jí tady když šla do putyky, to víš, už zase má depku… Samým depkařením zapomněla, že jí jedna lahev ještě zbyla."

S rozkoší lahev otevřel a z hluboka se napil. Když lahev odložil od úst, jeho kamenný výraz trochu roztál.

Len se zaradoval, protože věděl, že stejně jako Haku-san, když se Dell opije, je s ním lepší pořízení, ale na druhou stranu si uvědomil, že když je Haku opilá, padne na ní jistá nadrženost, takže poněkud znejistěl, jelikož geny jsou geny.

„Na, napij se, ať se taky trochu uvolníš… Lezeš mi na nervy s tím svým slušným vychováním…"

Len dlouho odmítal, protože nikdy nebyl zvyklý pít, saké měl jen párkrát v životě, většinou na oslavě něčích narozenin a při zvláštních příležitostech. Ale pak si uvědomil, že tohle je vlastně jen realita jeho Voyakiloida, svět Vocaloidů, odkud pochází, je přece někde jinde.

A tak – po delší době – oba dva vypili nějaké to množství saké, Lenovi stačilo jen málo, aby se mu rozvázal jazyk a uvolnily spoutané mravy, kdežto Dell, jakožto pravidelný konzument, potřeboval k opití více alkoholu, takže když se láhev vyprázdnila, zašel do svých zásob a ani tentokrát Len neušel dalším skleničkám.

Pak už jejich debaty nabraly úplně jiné obrátky, povídali si o holkách, o velikosti Hakuiných ňader a jestli má Meiko déčka, nebo céčka. Mimoto ještě probírali svoje sexuální zkušenosti.

„Já už Haku na prsa šáhl víckrát… Hlavně když jí tahám z hospody… Já vím…*škyt* je to ségra, ale když ty její kozy jsou fakt jak vozy…*škyt* Kdo by si nešáh'…"

„To jo… *škyt* třeba Rin, tak ta nemá pod uniformou prakticky nic, myslíš… *škyt* že jí tam někdy něco ještě přibude?"

„No já myslím, že určitě, vždyť se podívej na ,Pórko-milku', *škyt* ta taky byla plochá jak prkno a jak se jí to tam rýsuje! Chce to jen… *škyt* čas…"

„Ale já tě…" řekl Dell už vážnějším hlasem, „stejně miluju, Leníku, víš *škyt*?" Když ho objal kolem ramen, Lenův obličej zalila červeň. Sám neměl ponětí, jestli je to z opilosti, nebo z toho divného pocitu uvnitř něj… Když se ho Dell dotkl, jeho kůže jako by tála a bylo mu hrozné vedro.

Bělovlasý hoch se bloňďáčkovi zakoukal do nebesky modrých očí, uchopil ho kolem krku a hřejivě pravil: „Jsi celý červený… vypadáš roztomile…"

A… pak už jen pocit takového tepla, které putovalo celým tělem, od hlavy až po konečky prstů.

Len netušil, co se to děje. Cítil Dellovu teplou dlaň na své tváři a neuvěřitelně hebké rty na těch svých. Zdálo se mu, že vyletí z kůže, srdce mu bilo neuvěřitelným tempem, jako kdyby měl běžet závod.

Když se od něj Dell pomalu odtáhnul, na rtech mu hrál nebezpečně svůdný a tajemný úsměv. Len ho nikdy takhle neviděl, byl ještě krásnější než předtím.

Zastyděl se a sklopil oči.

Dell ho lehce uchopil za bradu a vtiskl mu další, znova neuvěřitelně něžný polibek. Tentokrát už ho Len nenechal se odtáhnout.

Zajel mu rukou do vlasů, nejdřív ostýchavě, ale pak velmi vášnivě opětoval jeho polibky. Nevnímal to, že jsou z něj cítit cigarety a prostředí, kde se tohle všechno děje není zrovna pěkné. Byli tu jen oni dva. Spolu.

Dell ho s lehkostí strčil na postel a začal mu sundávat uniformu.

Len byl natolik omámený alkoholem, že jeho tělo bylo neschopné odporu. Nebránil se mu, i když měl trochu obavy, co nastane dál, když jeho veškeré zábrany padly. Saké uvolnilo i téměř všechen jeho stud, jinak by už se asi propadl pod zem…

Ležel nahý na Dellově posteli a cítil, jak celé jeho tělo plane žárem, jaký ještě nezažil.

_Přiznal si to._

_Chce, aby byl jeho prvním. _

Dell ho líbal na krku a po celém těle. Hladkými dlaněmi klouzal po jeho kůži, která byla rozpálená na nejvyšší míru a svými vlhkými rty sjížděl níž a níž...

Len se chvěl a vzdychal. Jeho tělo se napínalo jako tisový luk, Dell lehce kroužil jazykem po jeho slabinách a hoch se neubránil výkřikům. Měl pocit, jako kdyby to trvalo neskutečně dlouho, ten pocit byl nepředstavitelný. Dell ho nešetřil, prodlužoval to a prodlužoval, až to nakonec nechal dojít až do konce.

Len ležel na posteli, ústa pootevřená, rychle dýchal a tváře mu hořely, nevěděl sám, jestli to bylo studem, vypětím nebo alkoholem. Dell si delikátně otřel rukou ústa a lehl si k němu.

Len si k sobě přitáhl jeho hlavu a dlouze ho políbil. Svým jazykem zkoumal jeho ústa i rty a pak si ho přitáhl k sobě celého. Dell se znovu usmál tím neuvěřitelným způsobem a lehl si na něj.

Šel na to pomalu a zlehka, Len by nikdy neřekl, že k němu bude někdy tak ohleduplný jako právě teď.

Dell vzdychal a Len s ním. Zrychloval tempo. Len vykřikl a Dell si ho k sobě pevně přitiskl. Jejich těla byla propojená, bylo to, jako kdyby se znova chtěli spojit v jednu osobu. Oba dva se ještě jednou, naposledy pocítili v sobě a… pak byl konec.

Dell si lehl vedle něj a Len se k němu schoulil jako kotě.

„Díky…" zašeptal Dell.

„Za co?" nechápal chlapec.

Bělovlasý hoch se na něj podíval a od srdce se zasmál: „Žes usnul, prcku."


End file.
